The Peverell Bloodline intro
by netpoBa-pronounced Petrova
Summary: Harry is taken by Sirius and raised as a Peverell and attends Durmstrang. Grows up with Draco Malfoy and hates the weak. What will he become when he learns of the propecy. Dark/Evil Harry.
1. The Beginning

Sirius Black rushed through the house as he dodged flaming debris. He passed his old friends body and cried. He ran towards the nursury and saw Lily lying there. He collapsed both of his best friends were dead. He didn't know what to do. "Pawfoot" he heard someone say. Sirius turned towards the crib where his godson was laid to rest every night. But what caught his eye was that his godson was smiling and making motions to grab at him. "Harry, oh god, you survived but how" Sirius asked as he lifted him up. There was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He looked back at Lily and said "we'll be back for them right now we need to get out of here." Harry nodded and Sirius raced him out of the house not looking back as it burned to the ground. He heard the sound of disapparating in the distance and ran to his motorcycle placing Harry in the sidecar. He watched as a giant figure that he realized was Hagrid strood over to the house. He pushed the motorcar farther down the road to a point where he would know Hagrid couldn't get to it. He needed to get Harry home. But first he needed to get to Gringott's so that he could announce that the Potter's were dead and the sole survivor was Harry.


	2. Peverell, Dumbledore, Grindelwand? Oh My

Sirius walked into Gringott's holding Harry close to his chest. He had just gotten up to the counter when a goblin said "hello, Mr. Black. The Director has asked to speak to you." He was escorted towards a back room and entered it to find himself in a lucious room with silk curtains and what looked like solid gold trim. "Hello, Mr. Black" director Ragnock said as he drank from a silver chalice. Sirius nodded and sat down in a chair. "I take it you know then" Ragnock said. Sirius nodded. "I am sorry for your lose Mr. Black. As you know Lord and Lady Potter entrusted me personally with their will. He removed a small scroll from his desk and unraveled it. He then said:

"We James Charles Potter and Lily Anne Potter being of sound mind write this will.

Upon our deaths all of our assests are to be given to our son Harry James Potter and should we be dead before his fifteenth birthday his godfather Sirius Black is to be in control of his assests. Sirius, please tell Harry that we are sorry that we couldn't be their to help raise him and make sure he know the correct path to follow. The only exception is our friend Remus J. Lupin who we give our small cottage in the Alps for you monthly leisure. Take care our old friends.

Love,

James and Lily Potter

Sirius started to cry. "I will take care of you Harry. That I swear on my life" he said. "I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment but I just looked at Mr. Potter's file and it stated in the status box: deseased. Do you know why that is?" Sirius wiped away the tears and said "You-Know-Who attacked them. When I found the house is was ruined and James and Lily were dead. I took Harry before the house could crumble around him. Wait a minute, if Harry's supposed to be dead, then he can't go by that name any more can he?"

"I'm afraid not. Although there was a similar instance a couple hundred years ago. We can create a new identity however we cannot place him down as a descendant of say the Malfoy family because as far as I know the Potter's never mingled with them."

"Then can I see a family tree. If he's named after one of his ancestors then it wouldn't be classified as line theft. Would it?"

"No it would not."

"Then any new identities will be safe from reprecusions of line theft. Very well. I can set up any fake identites, but I would like to see Harry's family tree I cannot simply have him go around with with Potter surname."

Ragnok nodded. He pulled out another piece of paper with stated:

Potter Family Lines:

Potter

Black

Abbott

Binns

Fawcett

Malfoy

Vordigan

Peverell

Ravenclaw

Evans Family Lines:

Evans (Adoptive only)

Riddle (Adoptive only)

Dumbledore

Grindelwald

Gaunt

Slytherin

Lestrange

Burke

Prince

"I'm sorry do you see Peverell and Ravenclaw under James' side too?"

"Yes."

"And why does it say Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Slytherin,and Lestrange under Lily's side she was a muggleborn?"

Ragnok removed a piece of paper that read:

Lily Rosa Potter nee` Evans

Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Grandfather: Thomas Riddle

Grandmother: Merope Gaunt

GreatGrandfather: Gellert Grindelwald

GreatGrandmother: Arianna Dumbledore

Mother: Roxanne Cecellia Lestrange

Father: Francis Lestrange Jr.

Mother: Helena Delacour

Grandfather: Francis Lestrange Sr.

Grandmother: Cecila Corbeau

GreatGrandfather: Atur Lestrange

GreatGrandmother: Matilda Corneille

"Wow."

"Indeed. Mr. Black, I can see that this day has been rough on you please return home and do try and get some sleep. You can owl us with what you would like the back ups for you identities to be."

"Thank you. May your gold flourish and may your enemies wither."

"Thank you ,Lord Black. May your heart be pure and your magic grow."


	3. Kreacher and the Disappearance

"I have no idea how James did this" Sirius said as he tried to get Harry to eat his dinner. He had set them up in a nice four star hotel until Grimmauld place was baby-proofed. He half wanted to just shove the mashed potatoes down Harry's throat. "Fine then" Sirius said throwing the spoon down. He went over to the desk and looked at the names of the families that Harry belonged to. He knew he could never replace James as Harry's father and had no inclination to. He had chosen to take the surname Vordigan which he could claim as a Vordigan had married into the Black family centuries ago. As for Harry though? He had called Kreacher-regrettfully-and had him deliver the Natures Geneology book in the library of Grimmauld place to him. He had opened it to the page of the Peverell family, page more like chapter.

The Peverell Family

?-?

Originating in The New World

The Peverell family is most famous for inspiring the brothers of Beetle the Bards famous short story The Three Brothers. It was a common practice of the Peverell family to name their children after historical members. The most widely known contribution to the magical community for which they founded the Durmstrang Institution for Sorcery in 73 A.D. The Peverell family has widely been believed to have married into the Vordigan, an extremely dark family known for its invention of the Unforgivables, Ravenclaw, known for founding Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The chapter went on to describe some of the accomplsihments of the family. He turned around and his mouth fell. The mashed potatoes were gone from the plate and Harry had specks of them on his face. He just looked at Sirius emotionless. He layed out a list of names that he could associate with the Vordigan and Peverell families. He needed to choose a historical name for them both. His list included Alexander, James, Constantine, Julius, Augustus, and Godric. Harry's included James, Hadrian, Rowan, and Godric. Godric would be too biased so he crossed them off. He was really leaning towards neutrallity should Dumbledore be correct and Voldemort rise again. He crossed James off his list hoping to give it to Harry as his middle name. He stared a couple of minutes at Alexander thinking that would fit him perfectly. So he chose that. He then looked over Harry's list. "What do you think, Harry," Sirius said, "which name do you think fits you best. He held the paper in front of him. Harry's finger automatically went to James. "No, Harry that'll be your middle name. WHat do you want your first name to be?" Again the finger went to James. "Harry! You cannot choose James. That name is all ready taken." Then Sirius looked at it again. he turned back to Harry who looked like he wanted to cry. "Harry, please do not cry. No crying okay. Was it Hadrian you were pointing at?" Harry nodded and giggled. There was a pop and Kreacher appeared. The sagging skinned house elf said "Master, I have cleared the house for yourself and the brat." Sirius was furious but Kreacher paid no attention and disappeared. Sirius slept his wand in a circular motion and all of their belongings were packed into a small bag. With that Sirius took Harry in his arms and walked to Grimmauld Place, not sure what apparation did to children and not wanting to find out.

"Kreacher, keep Harry safe I have an important errant to run. Remember, you need a head in order to be placed on that wall" Sirius said. He then left the property and apparated to Wiltshire. He absolutely hated what he was about to do. He landed in front of a massive manor house. "I didn't expect you to come here of all places" he heard someone say. He turned around to face his cousin. "Narcissa, always glad to see you" Sirius joked. Narcissa Malfoy turned towards the manor and saluted. She motioned Sirius to follow her. "Why are you here, Sirius" Narcissa questioned.

"I need your help."

"I would say. I always did support Bellatrix's delusions of grandeur. Not to mention I was the one to quite literally kick Andromeda out of the house."

"Yeah. I know I had just opened the door when you shoved your foot halfway up her..."

"What do you think you are doing here, Black."

Sirius looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing at the top of the stairs. "Hello, Lucius. Been a while."

"Answer the question, Black."

"Very well. I need your help."

"Why should I help you. According to the Daily Prophet you are responsible for the Potter's death."

"The Daily Prophet. Seriously you are taking the word of that freakin' gossip rag instead of an actual person."

"Very well. I see your point. But you did kidnap Harry Potter before he could be turned over to his aunt."

"Aunt? You mean Petunia?"

"Yes. It's a shame that Beauxbaton's still accepts muggleborns while discriminating against purebloods."

"Beauxbaton's? Petunia was a muggle. She didn't have any magic whatsoever. She even hated magic with the fury that You-Know-Who hated muggleborns."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? I don't know maybe because at Lily and James' wedding Petunia called Lily a bitch and a freak and her monstrous husband Vegand or something like that got into fight with James. It was like that 1965 Gryffindor Quidditch patry all over again." Sirius shuddered.

"So. You want me to what?"

"I want you to sneak a file into the Department of Child Welfare. That way Harry bcan have a back up as being born at St. Mungoes."

"And what would I get?"

"What do you want?"

Lucius sat in the chair looking at Sirius for a couple of moments. "I want guardianship of Mr. Potter, in the unlucky event that you cannot be his guardian anymore."

Sirius sat in shock. Did he really expect him to hand over his godson if he died? Just as he opened his mouth to retort him bracelt started to burn. He looked at it in horror. This wasn't just any old braclet it was a... "That's my father's warding bracelt for Grimmauld Place" Narcissa said. Sirius got up and Narcissa screamed for him to use the floo.

Sirius arrived in the den of Grimmauld place with a flash of green light from the fireplace. The den was completely ruined. Another flash of light and Narcissa joined him. He raced up the stairs tripping on debris. When he got to the nursery it was ruined. "Master," a raspy voice said. Sirius looked down and saw Kreachers bleeding body lying nder some rubble. "I did what I could. He was too...too powerful."

"Did you see who did this?"

"Yes. It was Al..."

"Kreacher? Kreacher! I order you not to die until you finish that sentence.

His order came too late and Kreacher was dead.


	4. Ultimatum for Dumbledork

Albus Dumbledoe sighed as he exited a courtroom. Igor Karkaroff had just given his final plea by giving names of his "colleagues." A young wizard came up to him and said "parcel for you Mr. Dumbledore." Albus looked at it and took it. He stepped into an elevator with several judges and opened the envelope. A small vial with a silvery substance inside. Upon exiting into the atrium. With a whisper he disappeared and reappeared in his office. He removed the memory from the vial and placed it in his pensieve.

A tall man was sitting in a large chair. "If you are watching this," he began, "then it is certain that you received my asking price." A baby started to cry. "Oh, shut the fuck up you piece of shit" he yelled and pulled out a wand. "Crucio" he said and the baby started to scream in pain. Albus nearly vomited. "Now then. I should warn you that this child is Harry Potter." Albus' eyes bulged. He walked over to the bundle and looked in. It indeed had to have been Harry Potter. He looked just like James, but most of all his eyes when they opened all teary and watery were Killing Curse green, Lily's color.

"Now that you have seen may evidence my demands. I want complete immunity from any prosecution. I also want all charges against Igor Karkaroff dismissed."

Dumbledore looked at the man with disgust. He was using a child to do his dirty work. "Oh, I should probably lension that until these demands are met I will toture you Harry here for an hour each day for every hour it takes Minister Shitball and Madam Bones to file the papers. Good Day."


	5. The Scar and Revelations

Sirius had run himself ragged. Narcissa had to hit him with a major stunning spell and force him to his animagus form. THe latter necessary due to the fact that as Narcissa levitated Sirius back into the manor she saw her husband being arrested for Death Eater activities. "What is going on here" she asked. "Narcissa, darling call the attorney" Lucius replied.

Albus Dumbledore waited for Amelia Bones to remove hersef from the pensieve. "I didn't recognize him who is he" she asked. Albus shrugged.

"Albus, I cannot in good faith let Igor Karkaroff go. We are so close to finally having a conviction."

"Amelia, there is a bigger picture here..."

"Did you check to see if it was fake. I know that they can be faked, and that you know how to spot them."

"It's genuine. I beg you Amelia. If this doesn't pass then we will lose the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"I'm afraid that what you are asking of me is too much. Edgar may have followed you but I will not."

"What did you do Henry?"

"Nick. I'm so glad you're here. I found him."

"Him? That doesn't narrow it down much."

"Him. Nicolas. The Prophecized one. I tracked him to Godric's Hollow, then to Diagon Alley, and then to Grimmauld Place."

"Henry you cannot just go around taking children."

"He's a prophesized one. He can make us truly immortal, make us safe."

"Safe? Safe! You must have been hit with a confundus charm recently because you know it's not true. We searched for two hundred years."

"So? After two hundred years there could have been one born."

Nicolas Flamel looked at his brother. "Get out. I want nothing to do with this. It killed Father and you know it. You'll suffer the exact same fate as he."

Narcissa removed her head from the floo as she finished talking with her lawyer. Sirius was levitated in the middle of the room upside down. "Sirius. Sirius, shut up. Everything will be fine we'll get him back" she said soothingly. She went over to where Draco was laying in his crib. She moved a blanket to cover him up. Her eyes watered at the thought of Harry. He was 15 month's. Who ever took him was a monster.

Henry Flamel sat across the room from the "Prophesized One." He had researched the concept of prphesizes and found out that the prophecy could be fulfilled any time after it was made and once prophecy may apply to two or more people. But he was positive. The brat started to cry. "Oh, shut the fuck up" Flamel said and slashed his wand a purple light was emitted from it and rushed over to the crib. The end result forced the baby to scream eyes out. Henry realized that his key to immortality could die from his actions rushed over and saw the baby with a gash from his eye to about his mouth on the right side of his face. He had done it know. He wasn't worthy he couldn't become immortal now.


	6. Finale

Narcissa walked into the kitchen and slipped on a bottle of firewiskey. She regained her balance and saw Sirius passed out on the table firewhiskey drooling out of his mouth. She had half a mind to curse him out his drunken stupor, but after what had happened he was well within his rights to get drunk. She walked over to where a picture of her family hung on the wall. Her father, Cygnus, and mother, Druella, sat with herself, her sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda all sat with them. She thought back to when Andromeda had refused to marry Gabriel Zednok whi her father wanted her to marry. She wanted to marry Theodore Tonks, a mudblood from Gryffindor. Narcissa had thrown Andromeda out of the house violently followed by a range of reductor curses. She held her hand up to her right temple where Sirius had pushed her onto a bottle of firewhiskey and shards had entered her head. It was rumored that he had taken her to Teddy's and then gone to the Potter's to see his old pal James. Those memories still haunted her. She had thrown out her own sister and she was ashamed of it. But she could never let it show.

Henry Flamel bandaged the face of his savior and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows. The lunar eclipse was that night and it was time to perform the ritual. He grabbed a piece of chalk and started to draw runes into the floor ignoring the cries of little Harry.

_Later that Night_

Henry poured three drops of virgin essence onto the stone in the center of the pentagram. He then looked at the child and placed him ontop of the blood, crystals, and the runes. "oh, black lord of darkness, here my plea. I offer thee the power of the god Hebe. I beg the consume and appear." Suddenly a earthquake shattered the windows and the room became darker. A sudden burst of force erupted from the center of the pentagram and a hulking shadow appeared. "Why have you called me here, mortal" it questioned. Henry gulped and replied "I have brought you the acursed one milord..."

"I am not your lord, mortal."

"I...I apologize. I wish to reject the gift of immortality legend said would be givenfor returning him to Hell."

"And just how did you determine that this was the accursed one?"

"His power. On All Hallow's Night I felt it here even know it screams at me."

"Are you so incredibly daft, mortal, you obviously have not heard the rest of the prophecy. This child isn't the accursed one. He's the Blessed One."

"No. Not possible..."

"You dare question me!"

"No."

Henry began to rise.

"Stay down mortal. This ritual requires a soul to complete. I demand payment."

"I gave you the child take his."

"I cannot. He is destined to save the world. But yours will suffice."

With that a huge blast erupted from the demon and enveloped the man. He screamed in pain as his soul was torn from his body. As the man lay dying from the pain the demon turned back to the baby and said "beware, Harry Potter, there will be many more challenges ahead. Those of which you will need help." He then layed a clawed finger on the childs forehead and healed the lightning bolt scar. Another figure and both demon and child were gone.

Narcissa Malfoy watched her husbands solicitor leave through the floo when she felt the wards bend around the nursury. In a dash of fear for her son she ran there not carring the it was almost impossible to run in high heels. When she got there she saw that Draco was okay, But there was something else. Another crib. She walked over and gasped. Inside lay Harry James Potter.


End file.
